gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fraxinus86
Tankathlon round 2 Hi Fraxinus, Where did you get intels about the 2nd round ??? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:53, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I got that from the newest episode of Ribbon Warrior (33, I believe). You should check it out. Jajka and Shizuka were enjoying the though of taking a match against each other. You should just see their faces when they opened the letters to learn that they will protect each other. :)) edit: moreover: It seems that the author just made the GuP: Das Finale into consideration as the BC Freedom showed their new uniforms (the same as in Das Finale) and Asparagus came to announce the round 2 in ARL-44. Fraxinus86 (talk) 13:33, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Could you give me the link, I'm unable to get the chapter 33 (except on one site but I can only get the first page and the rest in bugged) it has not being upload yet on ak-scans. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:51, March 4, 2018 (UTC) http://mangasupa.com/chapter/girls_panzer_ribbon_no_musha/chapter_33 Fraxinus86 (talk) 08:34, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Fraxinus, You're right Jajka & Shizuka's faces are priceless. But I also love Rosehip's face like "what's going on ???". And for the tie with Das Finale, they begin in chapter 31 when Asparagus show her new uniform drafts. Now they have added the new uniforms, the ARL44, Mary, Andou & Oshida. But what pains me about the new uniforms is that I'm completely unable to find the inspiration they take to made them. I think they loosely based the new uniform on Napoleonic style uniforms (at least for the caps and inner shirts) but this is thin. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:00, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Regretably, I have no further information about Das Finale yet so I did not notice those other girls in the manga. And somehow I doubt I will ever see Das Finale as the entire GuP series has never been officialy available in my country (this means, no official translation, no official distribution; the japanese are sooooo lazy to make things so and not everbody can understand english and almost noone japanese). :( The inspiration of the uniforms? I believe you should stay tuned, everything due time. Whem the round 2 will be rocking, I believe some info will be provided by Asparagus. Furthermore, I have noticed some info from other people here, that Ribbon Warrior is non-canon. Is it really true? I have never tracked down the original source of that, so I think it is just a mere lie, morovere, what point would be to create such a long and interesting story....that had never happened? What do you think? Fraxinus86 (talk) 12:25, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Canonicity and availability in general For Das Finale, I think once the blu-ray will be released in Japan on March 23rd, we'll get a eng-sub version soon later. Me too blu-ray aren't released in my country, I'm forced to buy in other countries. Just out of curiosity where are you from ?? For the uniforms I don't think we'll get an explanation in the manga nor the anime, I'll have to find on my own :( as I or other users did when trying to describe other uniforms. And for RW apparently yes it would be non-canon, one of the lead-admin Hauptman told me that the RW author said that it took place in an alternate timeline but was unable to recatch his sources, but what I don't understand is if it wasn't planned to be canon why did they try so hard to match with the main universe ??? But it doesn't matter to me, I consider it as canon as it contradict almost nothing and I place it between the film and Das Finale. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:05, March 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm from the Czech republic. Well, the situation is... eng-sub is not enough, but at least, as long as there is not even czech-sub available, we do NOT buy it (this is also the matter of national pride; for middle and eastern european countries the prices for that+delivery fees from abroad are very high too; and finally and most importantly: why spending money for something made by someone who is too lazy to provide official translation?). Sadly, the only solution now might be to download subtitles made by amateur translators with horrible quality. As for me, if the distributor provides czech subs, I definitely would buy it right away, as I did with my most favourite comic series from Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi. I bought it once it became available in my language, even though the price was still very high. Before that, I just read what was available on the internet for free. And this is the case for GuP too. :( But I am still waiting, in my opinion, making oficial czech subs is not such a big deal, this can be done within a week or two for the entire series, including the movie, if the distributor pays attention to this. I hope this is understandable. And the canonicity... If it is non-canon, I would really appreciate it would be said so in the first chapter as author's note. Otherwise, I will consider it as canon as well. If they will say this is non-canon later than this mean the fans were cheated... unforgivable sin by authors and distrubutors.--Fraxinus86 (talk) 22:51, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I know what you means, I'm from France and "almost" all my foreign comics I waited for them to be translated in French, especially SW as you mention (until Disney put its dirty hand on it, yes I'm a "Legend" fan, I can't stand Ep.VII & VIII), Tales of the Jedi series has a good story but I never really like the drawings except for the last book where Ulic Qel-Droma was in exile but in term of drawings I prefer Knights of the Old Republic. For GuP, I think japanese don't realise they have a huge fanbase outside of Japan. After it's not all the fault of Japaneses, it's also the fault of our countries companies who don't make the first step with japaneses to create an official release in their country (only the American did it so far). I'm not blind I perfectly know that I'll never get an official French-sub. I discover the series with French-sub from a French scanlation group but they weren't that great. Also when I said "we'll get a eng-sub version soon later" I means an eng-sub from scalation groups not from Sentai Filmworks. After there is also the problem of translations, we sometimes lose sense during a translation some expressions that aren't translatable in our language, there is also the case of mistranslation (especially from Japanese to other language). For the canonicity, I consider it as canon because I think as I say it there is no major contradictions (yet), and I find Tankathlon more fair than Senshado, all team are equals with light tanks, no more Bonple or Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks against Pravda or KMM's monsters. Plus I kinda like Shizuka, she was quite a b**ch at the beginning but she somehow improved (plus I like hosed legs... but that's not point), and Jajka. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:17, March 6, 2018 (UTC) I will take the liberty to retroactively change the name of topic since it is not about Tankathlon round 2 anymore. You have big advantage, french is much populous nation then we are. :) That means bigger market and bigger willingness to export and localize. It was too bad Lucas "sold" it to Disney, but according to some rumors he was blackmailed into doing so (but this might be a bullshit lie too) and all the money from Disney was "gifted" back to make ep. VII according to Lucas' wishes, but the mouse decided for "different approach." Well, anything they do now, I consider it a plagiarism. As HK-47 in SW:Kotor II said to the Exile about HK-50s like: "Imagine they take you and change you in the way, that you end up being not you anymore." I once posted a little bit changed dialogue of this on The Alliance To Preserve The Expanded Universe facebook page, mocking the discontinuation of EU. Actually Mark Hamill has a bad feeling about it as well but probably he has the obligation to be silent and not talk openly about his doubts. All he sais is that this is not "his" Luke Skywalker anymore. As for me, I never liked the movies. My first real contact with Star Wars came with the Knights of the Old Republic games, so I am the fan of the 5000 - 3950 BBY era. No matter what the effects in each medium, particular stories and characters, I used to love Star Wars for being the most developed fictional alternative universe in the world with hundereds of authors who might even never seen each other who all respected the work of their predecessors, so all stories (with some minor mistakes) came to be a huge compilation of the history of the Star Wars universe, where the movies were but a very small part of that. Lucas respected that, but now... this is not true anymore. R.I.P. Starwars :'(((( For the Japanese not realizing....well the "organizations" which have all the "nice" talks about copyrights and so on, there was quite a big discussion in my country about 2-3 years ago, saying that all scanlators and subtitlers are all pirates who rob the original authors off the money (this was not only for anime and manga, but about western TV-series and movies). The people and fans responded that thay are fed-up with the nned to wait for official translations, it sometimes took even more than one year after the release, so by the time all the movies, TV-series and so on has already been available on internet. The companies were blamed by the people for being stuck in 70's or 80's, and for ignoring the fact that in this era there is the need of everything being available "here and now." So, I would say, the distributors and makers are number 1 party at fault. They surely have marketing department and so on... They are rather quick to track down pirates, but they do not even work up a sweat to try to evaluate the possible potential abroad during post-production and shortly after its release. What are they paid for then? Problems with the translations = problems with the skills of translator.--Fraxinus86 (talk) 11:12, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fraxinus, sorry for not responding earlier, I was quite busy. The quote of HK-47 perfectly resume SW now, it be a long time since I don't play KOTOR, the first was good and the second was so rushed that developers cut so many things and it falls behind its predecessor (in term of reputation) but the second was my favorite, the atmosphere was darker than the first and Dark Nihilus was so badass. For me Episode VII & VIII are copy/paste (with some differences) of Episode IV & V. I although have a guilty pleasure with Rogue One, the final battle was awesome and the 1 minute appearance of Darth Vader is epic (he so badass that he manage to make his cape float in space). I also was a huge fan, I have more than 200 comics (counting the french reissues of Marvel SW so approximately over 100 comics) with about less than 20 in english), 153 novels in french, 18 in english (they were available in french but at horrendous prices), I have nearly all games that were released, all the films (including the abomination "SW Holday Special", I never manage to watch it till the end). For the authors who worked so far on the "true" EU, its a total disrespect toward them, its like "Ah, you contribute to SW EU for almost 30 years... Too bad it doesn't count now. Plus we'll pick some of your ideas to make our universe. No hard feelings." at least it's how I can see it. And for the translations, I don't agree to label scalation groups as pirates or hackers, they only respond to a demand, plus they aren't paid and don't sell their work. For french sub or dub movies, games, comics... we had a huge torrent website called T411 but it was closed down by a music DRM defender company called SACEM because the website host several musics, they didn't even bother about others medias they totally close "all" the website down. I bothered me because I found some great films that were dubbed or subbed but were available otherwise. I recently bought the PS4 Girls und Panzer game (I also own the PS Vita game without having a PS Vita...), I took it with english subs because I know they'll never release it with French subs (it's already a miracle that they bother to translate it in English) but I wanted to try it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:15, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, in my opinion, SW: KotoR I and II are ones of the most valuable treasures, notably the second one. The Obsidian co. guys did fantastic job in challenging the morality issues with the Jedi and Siths challenging their black-white perception and views, and now, HK-47's quote is like a vision now (much more accurate then any vision seen by any Jedi or Sith :DDDD) But not only that. The game invented the phenomenon called "Wound in the Force", while the game itself was wounded as it came out unfinished (and due to the fact Darth Nihilus had so little time). Now, the Star Wars has huge, unrepairable wound. I do not know anything of the story of ep7,8 as I told to myself to never watch it. And woooow, in my country it is impossible to buy so much materiel, unless you are very rich. :D And most of it would need to be in English. Only about 20-30 of books/games/comics have ever been officially translated to Czech. Most notably the Tales of the Jedi and Darth Bane series. As for the games, there was one exception. Again, it was SW:Kotor I and II. Some fans translated whole games into Czech and they managed to get official support of both Bioware and Obsidian (they even did the job with the cutscenes for them). After finishing it, both companies declared that these fan-translations are now official translation of those games and in the Czech rep. the game came with the translation patch on a CD inside the box. And now it is possible to buy those games with translations via Steam. However, most other game companies are not very fond of fan-translators. :( The bigger the company, the bigger the enmity towards fans of their products. I have a friend who is the translator of Final Fantasy series. He tried to approach Square-Enix company many times asking them to provide some help, but they... well, the friend told me the same thing about "the bigger company... and they simply deny fan-translations as piracy." :( We had a big and rich site with many Japanese anime/manga with scanlated translations, but recently it was closed down and deleted...including my own content (I tried to translate some manga too - It was very time-consuming job). --Fraxinus86 (talk) 10:31, March 11, 2018 (UTC)